


Dear Brother

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Brothers, Bullying, Family, Friendship, Gen, Realization
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awalnya Spock tak menyukai kehadiran Sybok, seorang kakak yang tak pernah dia ketahui keberadaannya. Tetapi, perlahan dia bisa melihat... kalau Sybok menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, dan mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek bukan punya saya, punya Opa Gene Roddenberry. u,u

Spock tak pernah tahu kalau dia memiliki seorang saudara.

 

 

Seorang kakak, lebih tepatnya.

 

 

saat itu Spock baru berumur 12 tahun. Ia sedang duduk di ruang tengah, ditemani dengan I-chaya. Beruang raksasa itu tidur dibawah kaki Spock. Spock mengelus bulu lembut I-Chaya, beruang itu membalasnya dengan suara dengkuran tanda senang.

 

 

Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok ibunya yang senantiasa tampil cantik, dengan rambut panjang yang kadang terurai di pundaka. atau kadang di ikat menjadi ikatan rambut ala wanita Vulcan kebanyakan.

 

 

Disamping ibunya, berdirilah seorang anak laki-laki Vulcan. Dia tinggi, memakai pakaian rapih, dan terlihat seperti Vulcan berpendidikan tinggi. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Spock menaikan alisnya saat melihat anak itu, yaitu senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya pada saat bertatapan muka dengan Spock.

 

 

“Spock,” Amanda memanggil Spock.

 

 

Spock beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. I-Chaya sedikit melenguh saat melihat majikannya pergi, tapi dia dengan cepat kembali kepada tidurnya. Kini Spock berada dihadapan ibunya. Dia melihat pemuda Vulcan yang ada disamping ibunya tersenyum semakin lebar, membuat Spock sedikit merasa risih.

 

 

“Kenalkan, ini Sybok. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama dengan kita.” Amanda mengenalkan pemuda itu kepada Spock.

 

 

Spock mengangkat alisnya, dia menatap ibunya, lalu menatap kearah Sybok yang sekarang mukanya tersepuh hijau. “Tinggal bersama dengan kita? memangnya dia itu siapa, Ibu?” Tanya Spock.

 

 

Amanda mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sybok, wanita itu tampak bingung mau menjawab apa.

 

 

“Spock,” alih-alih Amanda yang menjawab, malah Sybok yang berbicara. “Aku...adalah kakakmu.” Kata sang Vulcan muda.

 

 

Kedua mata Spock terbalak mendengar ucapan Sybok. Kakak? Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki seorang kakak?

 

 

Melihat Spock yang membeku mendengar ucapannya, Sybok mau menyentuhnya karena khawatir melihat Spock diam. Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi tangan Sybok menyentuh pundaknya, Spock langsung menampar tangan Sybok dengan keras.

 

 

Amanda berdecak kaget saat melihat kejadian itu.

 

 

Sybok juga shock, dia lalu meraba telapak tangannya yang di tampar oleh Spock barusan.

 

 

 

“Jangan sentuh aku,” Spock berbicara menggunakan nada ancaman. “Aku tak percaya kalau kau adalah kakakku. Aku tak memiliki saudara.” Dengan itu, Spock pergi berlalu dari hadapan Sybok dan ibunya.

 

 

Sybok melihat kepergian Spock, rasa sakit dihatinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit ditangannya... dia ingin sekali mengakrabkan diri dengan adik kecil yang tak pernah dia ketahui itu, tapi sayang sang adik tak mau berurusan dengannya...

 

 

“Sy-Sybok,” Amanda jadi merasa tak enak dengan Sybok. “Tanganmu tak apa? Tolong Maafkan Spock, akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedikit...”

 

 

“Tak apa, Lady Amanda....” Sybok tetap tersenyum, sambil mengusap tangannya yang kini terlihat memar. “Kurasa reaksinya itu wajar...”

 

 

Amanda menghela nafas, dia tahu kalau hal ini akan menjadi lebih sulit daripada yang ia perkirakan...

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

 

Ketika malam hari tiba, Spock mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dari balik pintu kamar. Mereka terdengar seperti sedang berdebat, mengenai Sybok dan Spock.

 

 

Dari pembicaraan mereka, barulah Spock mengetahui siapakah Sybok yang sesungguhnya. Ternyata dulu, lama sebelum ayahnya---Sarek bertemu dengan Amanda; dia pernah menikah dengan wanita Vulcan yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya.

 

 

Tetapi kecelakaan tragis menimpa wanita itu. Sarek akhirnya tak memiliki pasangan, sampai dia bertemu dengan Amanda dan memiliki Spock.

 

 

Yang tidak Sarek ketahui adalah, dia telah memiliki anak dari isteri yang sebelumnya. Anak yang tak pernah dia ketahui keberadaannya. Kini karena Sybok telah ‘muncul kepermukaan’, dan Amanda mengetahui bagaimana keseluruhan cerita, secara otomatis Sybok masuk kedalam keluarga mereka.

 

 

Sarek tentu tak menyukai hal ini. lagipula selama ini dia tak begitu menyukai isteri pertamanya, karena dianggap terlalu ambisius dan tak benar-benar ingin memiliki hubungan yang serius. Bahasa gampangnya, mereka menikah hanya karena kebutuhan biologis ~~sialan~~ bernama Pon Farr.

 

 

Spock dari awal sudah mengetahui kalau ayahnya dulu memang pernah menikah dengan wanita lain. Yang dia tak ketahui adalah, dari pernikahannya yang dulu, ayahnya memiliki seorang anak lain; yaitu Sybok. Mengetahui hal ini, Spock sedikit merasa _offensive_.

 

 

Hidupnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah sering dianiaya sama anak-anak lain, kini dia harus tinggal satu atap dengan seorang ‘kakak’ yang sama sekali tak dia kenal.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Sybok mungkin berdarah Vulcan sepenuhnya. Tetapi dia bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya layaknya manusia. Dia sangat cuek dengan yang namanya _Vulcan Discipline Technique_. Karena dia lebih ingin mengekspresikan dirinya secara bebas, tanpa terikat dengan apapun.

 

 

Karena keinginannya inilah, banyak Vulcan lain tak menyukainya. Termasuk Sarek. Karena dia dianggap melanggar batasan sebagai Vulcan. Sybok juga memiliki ideologis yang aneh bagi sebagian kalangan, hal itu menambah panjang daftar ‘ _pelanggaran_ ’ yang dibuat oleh Sybok.

 

 

 

Sybok sendiri tak bersikap yan aneh-aneh. Tapi dia benar-benar berusaha untuk mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Spock. meskipun Spock tak pernah mengubrisnya, Sybok tak pernah berhenti untuk mencoba.

 

 

“Apa yang sedang kau baca, Spock?”  

 

 

Sybok melongo dari belakang pundak Spock yang sedang membaca buku tua pemberian ibunya. Tentu perilaku Sybok yang tak mengenal batasan daerah pribadi sangat menganggu Spock.

 

 

Spock dengan cepat menutup bukunya dan mendengus, “Buku.” Jawabnya ketus.

 

 

Sybok tak mau menyerah, dia mencari hal lain untuk dibicarakan. Lalu dia melihat bekas memar di tangan bocah Vulcan yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

 

 

“....tanganmu memar kenapa?” Tanya Sybok, penasaran.

 

 

Terkejut mendengar Sybok bertanya soal tangannya yang memar, Spock buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik lengan bajunya.

 

 

“Bukan apa-apa!” Spock terdengar seperti menyangkal. Dengan cepat ia pergi dari hadapan Sybok, dan menghilang ke ruangan sebelah.

 

 

Sybok menatap kepergian adiknya dengan wajah sedih. dia tahu kalau mendekati Spock bukanlah hal yang gampang... tapi Sybok memang menginginkan seorang adik, dan setelah mengetahui dia memang mempunyai seorang adik; dia sangat bahagia sekali.

 

 

Remaja Vulcan itu teringat dengan luka memar yang ada ditangan Spock. sepertinya luka seperti itu tidak disebabkan secara sengaja. Luka Spock lebih terlihat seperti luka bekas perkelahian...

 

 

Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Sybok berniat untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi mengenai Spock...

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Suatu siang, Spock sedang berjalan di lorong grand hall sekolahnya. Saat itu keadaan lumayan sepi, karena beberapa murid telah pergi pulang. Ketika Spock mau menarik ganggang pintu keluar, ada seseorang yang menarik kerah bajunya kebelakang. Spock meringis kesakitan karena lehernya tertarik dengan kuat.

 

 

Spock sudah tahu siapa yang berani untuk melakukan hal itu kepadanya tanpa perlu menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa pelakunya...

 

 

“Stonn,” gertak Spock. akhirnya tangan tersebut melepaskannya, Spock sedikit terbatuk karena untuk sesaat pasokan udaranya terhambat.

 

 

Stonn, anak Vulcan yang seusia dengan Spock mendengus melihat sang anak dari Ambassador memberinya tatapan tajam. “Spock. jangan tatap aku dengan kedua mata manusiamu itu, kau membuatku merasa aneh.” cemoohnya. Dia ditemani dengan dua anak lainnya yang berada dibelakangnya, Spock sudah mengenal betul siapa mereka semua.

 

 

Mereka yang sering menyiksanya karena menganggap dirinya tak pantas untuk berada disini; di Vulcan. Menurut mereka, Sarek telah melakukan pengkhianatan besar kepada bangsanya sendiri karena telah menikahi seorang manusia. Dan lahirlah anak dengan darah campuran, Spock.

 

 

Maka mereka melampiaskan amarah mereka kepada Spock.

 

 

“Aku tak terkejut, Stonn,” Spock merapihkan kembali kerah bajunya yang rusak karena ditarik oleh Stonn. “Kau memang selalu merasa aneh denganku.”

 

 

“Itu karena kau adalah seorang pengkhianat. Ayahmu seorang pengkhianat.” Ucap Stonn tanpa nada bicara yang berarti sama sekali.

 

 

Spock merasakan perutnya bergejolak mendengar cemoohan Stonn. Dia mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya, dia tak boleh kehilangan kontrol dirinya hanya karena hasutan orang lain. Dia adalah Vulcan, dan Vulcan tidak merasakan...

 

 

“Ayahmu itu benar-benar seorang pengkhianat, menikahi seorang manusia bumi... ibumu adalah wanita yang....”

 

 

Pada saat Stonn menghina Amanda, Spock bergejolak. Tanpa basa-basi dia menerjang Stonn, menyebabkan mereka berdua tersungkur kelantai. Spock mulai memukul Stonn, dan Stonn membalas pukulannya.

 

 

Tapi sayang, Spock kalah jumlah melawan Stonn. Kedua temannya juga ikut menyerang Spock ketika melihat Stonn roboh karenanya.

 

 

Spock tersungkur dilantai, dia melindungi dirinya dengan tangan dari tendangan dan pukulan mereka, yang terus-terusan menghujani tubuhnya. Dari kejauhan Spock mendengar Stonn berteriak. Dia berkata kalau Spock adalah Vulcan tak berguna, tak pantas berada diantara mereka, dan sebagainya.

 

 

Rintihan keluar dari mulutnya saat kepalanya tertendang, dan darah berwarna hijau pekat keluar dari hidungnya. Kali ini mereka benar-benar menghajarnya tiada ampun, berbeda dengan sebelumnya...

 

 

“Hentikan!”

 

 

Ada suara orang lain terdengar. Suaranya terdengar sayup, karena Spock tak mampu bergerak apalagi berfikir lagi. lalu kaki dan tangan yang menghajarnya seperti pergi menghilang, dan terdengarlah suara baku hantam sengit dikejauhan.

 

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada sepasang tangan mengangkat kepala Spock. dari sentuhan tangan orang itu, Spock dapat merasakan rasa takut dan khawatir akan dirinya. Memangnya siapa orang ini? siapa orang yang telah menolongnya ini...?

 

 

“Spock!! kau tak apa? Spock!!”

 

 

Sybok...?

 

 

Samar-samar, Spock melihat wajah Sybok ada diatasnya. Pemuda itu nampak ketakutan. Ekspressi wajahnya terlihat kental, tidak seperti Vulcan-Vulcan lain yang tak pernah mengeluarkan ekspressi maupun perasaan berarti.

 

 

Spock kehilangan kesadarannya pas disaat Sybok mengangkat tubuhnya. semuanya menjadi gelap dengan seketika.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Sybok melirik masuk kedalam kamar Spock. dia melihat adiknya berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan perban mengulung lengan dan kepalanya. sementara Amanda tengah berbicara dengan Vulcan Healer yang mengobati Spock didalam sana.

 

 

Sybok tak tahu apa yang sedang Amanda bicarakan dengannya, tapi melihat dari raut wajah wanita itu, Sybok tahu itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

 

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, Vulcan Healer itu pergi keluar ruangan. Kini giliran Sybok yang masuk. Dia berjalan menyamperi Amanda yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Spock, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

 

 

“Dia baik-baik saja?” Sybok mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

 

 

Amanda menghela nafas, dengan suara sengau dia membalas perkataan Vulcan muda itu. “Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja... untung saja kau cepat menolongnya, aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya... kalau Spock sampai terlambat mendapatkan pertolongan...”

 

 

“seharusnya aku sudah menduganya dari awal,” Sybok memandang Spock yang sedang tertidur dengan mata nanar, “Kalau luka yang aku lihat di tangannya bukan karena kecelakaan atau tak sengaja...”

 

 

Amanda jadi miris sendiri melihat Sybok menyalahkan dirinya. Dia tak habis pikir, kalau Sybok benar-benar memperhatikan Spock sampai segitunya...

 

 

“Dengar, itu bukan salahmu. Kau tak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!” Amanda sedikit menekan suaranya. Dia tak ingin Sybok malah menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini. yang salah bukanlah dia, melainkan para anak-anak penganggu itu!

 

 

Sybok terengah mendengar Amanda berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya tidak bersalah. Tapi tetap saja... ada perasaan bersalah muncul dihatinya, perasaan miris yang seolah-olah mengatakan, ‘ _Baik kau maupun adikmu, kalian tak pantas ada disini._ ’

 

 

Sungguh, perasaan ini menganggunya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

‘ _Spock! jawab aku, Spock_!’

 

 

Bayangan wajah Sybok muncul kembali. Suaranya yang lantang terdengar, dan kedua tangannya yang terluka menguncang-guncang tubuh kecil Spock. rasa takut menguasainya, dan rasa kehilangan menghantui benaknya, Spock bisa merasakan ketakutannya.

 

 

Spock bertanya. // _Kenapa?_ //

 

 

Tak ada yang menjawab.

 

 

_//Kenapa kamu perduli denganku, Sybok?//_

 

 

Tak ada siapapun disana.

 

 

// _Kenapa kamu tidak pergi menjauhiku seperti yang lain?_ //

 

 

Sybok tak berada disana.

 

 

Lalu setetes air mata jatuh ke genangan air. bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kehangatan.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

 

Spock perlahan membuka matanya. menyadari kalau dia telah berada dikamarnya, dan diluar sana langit telah gelap. Sepertinya dia pingsan cukup lama...

 

 

Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menganjal tangan kirinya. Saat dia melihat kesamping, ternyata ada Sybok yang duduk dilantai dekat pinggir tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya dia tertidur, karena Spock mendengar Sybok sedikit mendengkur.

 

 

Suara teriakan lemas Sybok terdengar kembali dibenaknya. Kalau saja Sybok tak menyelamatkannya, mungkin dia akan menderita luka yang lebih parah lagi. Spock ingat sejak kedatangan pertama Sybok kerumahnya, dia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk mendekatinya.

 

 

Pemuda Vulcan yang lebih tua darinya itu memamerkan senyum yang tak bisa Spock keluarkan, dan memberikan perhatian dan rasa sayang yang tak bisa Spock dapatkan. Dia selalu menampik segala hal yang Sybok berikan maupun tunjukan kepadanya, karena dia tahu dia tak bisa membalas semua itu untuknya...

 

 

Spock mengira Sybok akan sama seperti Vulcan-Vulcan lainnya, yang menganggapnya berbeda dan aneh... tetapi tidak, Sybok sendiri juga berbeda, dia tak ingin sama dengan Vulcan-Vulcan kebanyakan...

 

 

 

Dan yang pasti, Sybok menyayanginya dengan tulus.

 

 

Spock mengangkat badannya ke posisi duduk. Merasakan ada pergerakan, Sybok bergumam kecil dalam tidurnya. Spock menatapnya, dan melihatnya membuka mata dan sedikit mengelus-elus wajahnya.

 

 

“....Spock?”

 

 

hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Spock. lalu hal kedua yang ia lihat dan sadari, dia tertidur pas di samping tempat tidur adiknya. Dan yang ketiga, dia tahu Spock tak menyukai keberadaannya.

 

 

“Oh! Kau....kau sudah sadar, rupanya,” Sybok buru-buru berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit lecek karena tidur dilantai, “Syukurlah. Aku...aku akan pergi, sekarang...juga.” dia mau berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidur, tapi lengan bajunya ditahan oleh seseorang...

 

 

“Tidak.”

 

 

Spock menahan lengan bajunya. Dia bahkan mengengamnya dengan sangat erat.

 

 

“Tinggalah disini...lebih lama lagi.”

 

 

Dia terdengar seperti memohon.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Mata Sybok terbalak mendengar permintaan Spock. secara perlahan, dia mundur kebelakang, dan menempatkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Spock. tak disangka-sangka, Spock bergerak mendekatinya, dan mendesakan kening kepalanya ke pundak Sybok.

 

 

_//....Terima kasih, kak.//_

 

 

Spock menyentuh batin Sybok. Dia mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya melalui kontak batin yang baru saja dia ciptakan antara dirinya dan Sybok, Sybok sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Spock akan membiarkan dirinya untuk _melding_ bersamanya.

 

 

 

Mendengar Spock memanggilnya dengan panggilan kakak, membuat Sybok merasa sangat bahagia. Dia menyeringai hingga bibirnya terasa ngilu, lalu dengan tangan gemetaran, dia mengelus punggung adiknya dengan lembut.

 

 

// _Sama-sama, adikku_.// Balasnya.

 

 

(FIN)


End file.
